lost_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus
This page originates from the Succubus page on Lost Girl. ---- A Succubus is a powerful female Fae species who feeds from the chi and sexual energy of Fae and humans of either sex. Succubi are the female counterparts of Incubi. Bo is the protagonist of Lost Girl and she is a Succubus. Description A succubus feeds and heals herself by drawing chi through the mouths of her lovers, friends, volunteers, or victims; and from the energy created from engaging in sexual intercourse. The succubus can kill someone by draining their victim of his or her chi. Although Fae can tolerate having their chi taken more than humans can, they are not immune from being injured or killed because of it. When a succubus is injured or wounded, feeding from chi allows her to heal at an accelerated rate if sufficient energy is taken. When she has fed, a succubus is stronger and faster than humans and many Fae and has a greater resistance to harm. When Succubi feed off chi and resuscitates people, their eyes glow blue. Aife commented that Succubi don't work and are usually call girls, strippers, or wives. She also commented that Succubi gravitate to sexier places and are big in Berlin. History Bo is special in that she can draw the chi from multiple bodies at the same time: in Death Didn't Become Him, a mortally wounded Bo drained the chi of everyone present in the room, except for Lauren and The Lich, when her Dark Bo persona first emerged. In The Ceremony, she drew the chi of Fae and humans — Lauren, Kenzi, Trick, and Stella — to transfer all of it, combined, into Dyson and bring him back to life, without injury to the humans (Lauren and Kenzi). Trick explained to Bo in Dark Horse that her being able "to draw life from many victims...and more importantly, to transfer that life force to someone other than yourself" is because she inherited the abilities of both her mother and father (whose powers were unknown at the time). Powers * Seduction and manipulation: A Succubus seduces and manipulates with the touch of her skin like their hand or leg on another's. This contact is very pleasurable and eliminates her victim's resistance so she can feed from him or her, engage in sex, or control the person to her advantage (such as acquiring information from a target). The enthrallment is effective on all recipients regardless of their gender and sexual orientation. The victim can be left confused about what had come over him or her, or without a memory of what had happened. Her succubus touch can also be used to calm someone down. When a Succubus seduces or manipulates someone, their hands glow red. * Resuscitation: A Succubus can resuscitate Fae and human, alike, by transferring chi into them. * Sexual Aura Reading: A Succubus can see the level of someone's sexual attraction and lust. * Superhuman Strength: A Succubus possesses noticeably superior physical strength than an average adult human. * Longevity: While not immortal, Succubi possess longer lifespans than humans. Bo and the power to bind The power to bind a subject to her is not a common succubus ability. However, Bo (and her succubus mother, Aife) inherited some of Trick's Blood Sage power: when her blood comes into contact with an open wound, it enthralls and binds the recipient to her. If her blood is injected into someone, it creates a bond with her, as was done with her team of Light Fae, Dark Fae, and humans, when they prepared to confront The Garuda in the final battle against him (Flesh and Blood). (The blood binding, however, was not administered to the humans.) The means to break Bo from the bond was to have someone she is closely attached to (in this case, Kenzi) make a tiny cut in an enthralled's hand and chant: "With harm to none thy will be done, the rest I cleave and the other leave, thou cannot harm him, Bo!." The person then wraps the wound in gossamer and the bond is broken. Known Succubi * Bo * Aife * Isabeau (presumably) In Lost Girl: The Game In the Game, these Fae are known to have some control over dreams, and can use their powers to tempt humans into doing virtually anything they desire. Quotes Mythology In folklore traced back to medieval legend, a succubus is a female demon or supernatural entity that appears in dreams and takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. (The male counterpart is the incubus.) Religious traditions hold that repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death. In modern representations, a succubus may or may not appear in dreams and is often depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress; whereas, in the past, succubi were generally depicted as frightening and demonic. In Jewish folklore and mysticism, Lilith was Adam's first wife who later became a succubus. She left Adam and refused to return to the Garden of Eden after she mated with archangel Samael. In Zoharic Kabbalah, there were four succubi who mated with the archangel Samael. In Arabian mythology, the qarînah (Qarinah) is a spirit similar to the succubus, with origins possibly in ancient Egyptian religion or in the animistic beliefs of pre-Islamic Arabia. A qarînah "sleeps with the person and has relations during sleep as is known by the dreams." They are said to be invisible, but a person with "second sight" can see them, often in the form of a cat, dog, or other household pet.Wikipedia:Succubus Appearances * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 References Category:Fae Category:Species